The Heart Wants What it Wants
by Sunlight Halation
Summary: The new school year starts and 15- year old, Eren Jaeger thinks that it just gonna be another boring year at Kyojin High. But when Annie Leonhardt, a new student comes in, Eren starts to develop new feelings he didn't think he would have. Feelings that a jealous Mikasa wish he would have for her. Will Eren fall for the new girl Annie or his dear friend Mikasa? (Slightly OOC )
1. The New Girl

**A/N:Hello everyone! I'm Sunlight Halation! Thanks for choosing to read my story! Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing a story, but I promise entertainment! But be warned, this story contains mature content. Viewers beware. Anyway! Please read and review! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT** **own Attack on Titan or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight beamed through the window of Eren Jaeger's bedroom as he awoke to the ear wrenching sound of his alarm clock.<p>

"Ugghhh..." he groaned as he slammed his fist on the snooze button. It was Monday. Eren hated Mondays, He hated this one in particular because it's the first day of the school and he was now a sophomore at Kyojin High. Plus, he felt like a zombie whenever he had to sit through classes on the first day (even though he's basically a zombie every school day).

"Eren! It's time to get up! You don't want to be late for school, do you?" A voice rang from downstairs.

"Do you really want me to answer that, mom?" Eren replied as he got out of bed.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE, MR. JAEGER!" His mother yelled from downstairs.

Fearing his mother's wrath, Eren quickly put on a dark red T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black and white converse. He then rushed into the bathroom, whipped out his toothbrush and Colgate toothpaste and brushed his teeth (he did all of this in under 7 minutes).

"Don't worry, mom! I'm ready!" He said as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh good, I was afraid that I might have to hit you with this frying pan!" She said as she waved a frying pan in her right hand.

"Now Karla, let's not scare the boy," said Eren's father as he came from the bathroom wearing a light blue bathrobe and white bed slippers. "That's what high school is for, and of course going to see Dr. Hange Zoe."

Eren cringed at the sound of the doctor's name, while his parents laughed.

"Oh that's right, dear! Say, doesn't Eren have an appointment with Dr. Hange next week?" Said Mrs. Jaeger, playfully.

"Aw, please don't make jokes, mom," Eren begged as he grabbed a piece of toast and gobbled it down in two seconds. "Dr. Hange is seriously creepy! She should be a scientist, not a childrens' doctor."

"Well son, the world needs more doctors than scientists. *Cough* *Cough*" Eren's father, Grisha, is also a well respected doctor at the Maria hospital in the town of Shiganshina.

"Yeah dad, I know. but I would rather have YOU as my doctor than HER.." Eren said as chills ran up his spine.

"I know son, but I wouldn't want to be accused of nepotism."

"Now, now, let's end this conservation so Eren can make it to school on time." Mrs. Jaeger said, interrupting the conversation.

"Alrighty then. Here's your backpack, son."

"Thanks, dad!" And with, Eren left, on his way to high school.

* * *

><p>A couple of blocks away from the Jaeger household, a teenage girl with short, blonde hair prepared for her first day at her new high school.<p>

"Kyojin High," The girl said solemnly as she read the high school's pamphlet. "I wonder how this school year will progress." She said mysteriously as she headed out the door.

* * *

><p><em> Kyojin High: Outside Exterior <em>

Kyojin high school is not like your average high school. It resembles a medieval castle from the 17th century. Students started flocking the campus grounds. Some reconnecting with old friends, others brooding in shadows waiting for the school day to begin.

Eren walked up the steps of the school and was about to enter when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey! Eren!" Eren turned around to see his friend Armin Arlert. Armin has been Eren's best friend since they were five years old.

"Hey Armin, what's up, man?" He said as he high fived his friend. Armin had short blond hair that reached his shoulders and blue eyes and wore a green buttoned down polo, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Nothin' much. How 'bout you? Are you ready to take on the new school year?" Armin asked his unenthusiastic friend.

"Hell no, I'm not! Take on the school year? I'll be lucky if I can survive the day!" Eren exclaimed to the amusement of his blonde friend.

"Oh no, is Eren complaining about the school year again?" Said a friendly female voice.

"Mikasa!" The boys exclaimed as they saw their friend, Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa had short raven black hair that reached her shoulders and greyish black eyes. She wore a white, short sleeved blouse with a jean jacket over it, a black skirt with a lighting bolt pattern that reached her knees, a silver belt with a black cat as the buckle, and black boots that reached below her knees.

"Hey Armin! Hey...Eren.."

"Hey, Mikasa! It's great to see you again!" Said Eren.

Mikasa blushed. She had been Eren's friend since the 8th grade, but she saw him as more than that, but never had the courage to tell him. Only Armin knew about Mikasa's true feelings for Eren, but kept it a secret for her sake.

"Why don't we all go inside," Armin suggested, "What classes do you guys have first?"

"World History." Eren and and Mikasa answered in unison.

"Whoa! Me too! We all have first period together," Exclaimed Armin, "Now let's go, before we get stampeded by a mob of students."

The other two agreed and headed to their first class.

* * *

><p><em>World History Classroom<em>

The classroom was a roar with students talking to one another, and some sitting on top of desks.

"All right students, time to take your seats." The students were startled by a deep and authoritative voice entering the classroom.

The man that embodied the voice had neatly combed, blond hair that was parted on the left side, and piercing ice blue eyes on his serious face.

"My name is Erwin Smith and I will be your teacher this year," Erwin proceeded towards the chalkboard. "You will address me as Mr. Smith." He said as he wrote his name on the board. "Now let me take attendance. Armin Arlert?"

"Here." Armin said as he raised his hand.

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Here."

"Levi Ackerman?"

"Here." Levi was Mikasa's cousin. He is very protective and is always watching for her ever since her parents died in a car crash when she was nine. A few months after the incident, Levi took Mikasa in so she would have a home. They've been inseparable ever since. Levi has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp, intimidating grey eyes.

"Sasha Braus?"

"Here!" A girl with light brown eyes and brown hair in a short ponytail that reached the base of her neck answered.

"Connie Springer?"

"Present!" A boy with bright hazel eyes and a distinctively shaven head raised his hand.

"Krista Lenz?"

"Here!" A petite girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes answered.

Just then, the door opened revealing a girl of considerably short height with a small yet very muscular build and physique. She had moderately short blonde hair tied at the back into a messy bun, with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face, covering one of her chillingly blue eyes. She wore a light blue top with short sleeves and a black star on the front, black capri shorts that went up to her knees and black ankle boots.

_'Whoah..Who is THIS girl?' _Eren thought in wonder as he stared at the new girl in fascination.

Sitting in the desk behind Eren, Mikasa felt jealousy coursing through her veins. _'I don't like the way Eren is staring at her..' _She thought.

In the seat next to Mikasa, Armin looked at his friends with concern. _'Uh oh, looks like Eren might have a crush. I know for sure that Mikasa won't like that.' _He thought.

"I'm sorry Miss, but who are you?" Asked Mr. Smith.

"My name is Annie Leonhardt. I'm new." The new girl answered.

Mr. Smith checked his attendance sheet. "Ah yes, Miss Leonhardt. Welcome to Kyojin High. Please take your seat next to Eren." He said as he pointed to the empty seat next to Eren.

Annie did as she was instructed and sat next to Eren, much to Mikasa's displeasure.

'She_ looks so cool! Maybe I'll talk to her after class!' _Eren thought with glee.

Mr. Smith continued taking attendance and went on with class. _'I wonder how all of this will play out," _Armin thought as he was taking notes. He looked up to see a focused Annie, a lovestruck Eren and a jealous Mikasa. _'I sure hope that everything turns out okay."_ Armin thought as he continued with his notes.

* * *

><p><em>School Hallway<em>

The students exited the class as soon as the bell rang. The hallway was now flooded with teenagers. Most were in front of their lockers taking to their friends, others proceeded to next class.

Annie was on her way to her next class when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Eren and his friends.

"Hey... Annie, right?" Eren asked nervously.

"Yeah. You're Eren, right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. And these are my friends." Eren gestured to Armin.

"This is Armin."

"It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise." She replied.

"And this is Mikasa." He said as he gestured to his raven haired friend.

"Hello."

"Hi.." Mikasa replied cooly while giving Annie a cold look.

Annie ignored her behavior. "It was nice to meet all of you," She said to the three of them, "Anyway, I've got to get to my next class. See you guys later." With that, Annie left and walked down the halls.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

After a day of classes, the students exited the school. Some went home and others carpooled to their desired destinations.

Eren started walking back to his home. He looked over his shoulder and saw Annie in the distance. He waved to her and to his delight, she waved back.

Mikasa noticed this, and was NOT pleased. She looked over to Eren, and saw a look of affection on his face. Affection for that new girl. Her heart ached to see Eren look at another girl like that.

A few moments had passed. Mikasa then looked at Annie. _'You'd better not get in my way, Leonhardt.' _Mikasa thought, _'I won't let you beat me. Eren will be mine.'_

After finishing that thought, she headed home, thinking of ways to get Eren to notice her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well! That's the end of chapter 1! Now I'm gonna warn you, Mikasa will turn into a devious, scheming girl. And don't worry! Levi will be playing a big part in this story! I promise to update regularly. Now, please Review! **


	2. Freedom and New Feelings

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back with the second chapter of ****The Heart Wants What It Wants!**** I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I've been having a little bit of writer's block, but nothing like a nice glass of sparkling cider to get the creative juices flowing! Well, enough of my rambling, please enjoy this chapter. And remember to Review afterwards!**

* * *

><p><em> Jaeger House<em>

As soon as Eren got home, he tossed his backpack on the couch and headed up to his room, lost in his own little world, arousing the curiosity of his parents.

"Must have been an eventful first day." Stated Mr. Jaeger.

"What do mean? Do you think he got into a fight?" Asked a worried Mrs. Jaeger. _'Oh, I hope he hasn't been fighting again.' _She thought, remembering the times when she received letters from Eren's school saying that he has been a fight. "It's only been one day!"

"No dear, not that," Mr. Jaeger chuckled, "Did you see the look on his face? He was clearly daydreaming."

"Daydreaming?"

"That's right. Something at school must have made him very happy. Or Someone." He said with a knowing look.

"Oh? You think our little boy is falling for someone?" Mrs. Jaeger inquired.

"I don't _think_, Karla. I _know._

* * *

><p><em> Eren's Bedroom<em>

Eren closed his bedroom door as soon went inside, threw himself onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _'That girl...'_ he thought, still thinking about Annie. _'Why am I still thinking about her? I only met her today!' _Eren's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Son, may we come in?" Asked his parents. Startled, Eren sat up in his bed. "S-sure! Come in!" He answered. His parents entered his room with smiles on their faces. Eren also noticed a type of brochure in his father's hand.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no, we just wanted to know how your first day of school went," his mother answered, "How was it, dear? Did you make any new friends?"

Eren's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "Uh... well I," His parents exchanged knowing glances and his father handed him the brochure.

"Huh? What's this for?"

"Well, your mother and I thought that you would appreciate going to the new pool that opened up in Trost at the end of the week."

"R-really?! You mean I can go?!" Eren was practically shaking with anticipation. He had been wanting to go to visit the new pool since it had opened, but didn't think that his parents would agree to let him go since it was in another town.

"Of course you can, son. Your mother and I weren't so sure about letting you go since it's so far, but we've come to terms with the fact that you're growing up and and if you're going to become a successful man, you'll need more freedom in your life. You know, you could bring some friends with you if you want." Mr. Jaeger explained while holding his wife, who was holding back her tears.

"Gee, thanks guys!" Eren thanked. Unable to contain herself, Mrs. Jaeger ran to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, my baby boy is becoming a man! I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I can't help it!"

"Ummm... is this about more than going to the new pool?" Eren asked while his mother undid her tight embrace.

"Oh no, don't worry. You know how emotional your mother is. Let's go, Karla. I have to help you get dinner started." And with that, His parents left his room, leaving Eren alone with a recurring thought.

_'How many people am I gonna bring with me?'_

* * *

><p><em> Ackerman House <em>

Levi was sitting in the living room watching his favorite anime, _Sailor Moon_, while waiting for his cousin, Mikasa. _'Why isn't she back yet?' _He wondered, _'I know she likes to take long walks after school, but it's been two hours! She should be back already!" _He then turned his attention back to his anime.

"No way! Usagi, you are SO much better off with Seiya than with Mamoru! So what if he's really a girl? He's still- " His ranting was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, revealing a pensive Mikasa.

Levi quickly changed the changed the channel to _No Game No Life _(since he didn't want to be called a Sailor Moon fanboy) and confronted his cousin. "Where were you? It's 5:00! You should've been back at least an hour ago!"

"Yeah, sorry Levi." Mikasa tried to go upstairs to her room, but was stopped by Levi. "Is something wrong? You seem upset."

_'Always the detective aren't you, cousin?' _Mikasa surrendered and said that she was just tired from her first day and also mentioned Annie. "Oh, you mean that new girl in our World History class?" Levi remembered talking to Annie in the halls before 4th period started.

_*Flashback*_

Levi was on his way to 4th period Biology, but was struggling due to all the lingering teenagers. _'God, why won't these idiots move?' _He thought. One guy, who was running in halls, bumped into Levi, making the books he was carrying fly 2 feet ahead of him. _'Great.' _Just as he was going to get them, a girl picked up his books and walked over to him.

"I believe these are yours." she said, holding his books. But Levi couldn't move. He was staring intently into her mysterious, blue eyes. Levi regained his composure and took his books back. "Thank you. You're Annie Leonhardt, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. And your name is Levi Ackerman?" Levi flinched. Something about the fact that she remembered his name pleased him. "Yes, that's right. So, how are you enjoying your first day at Kyojin High?"

"It's been...interesting." She answered mysteriously. "I have to go, but I hope to see you again, Ackerman-san."

"Please, call me Levi."

"Ok, I'll see you around, Levi." She proceeded to go to her 4th period class, leaving a wondering Levi. _'There was something about her eyes that grabbed my attention.' _He thought then went on to his 4th period bio class.

_*End Flashback*_

"Yes. That same girl.." Mikasa said with venom. "She may be a bit mysterious, but she does seem like a nice girl." Levi said, while remembering the brief encounter he had with Annie.

"Not everything is as it _seems_." Mikasa hissed. "What did she ever do to you?" asked Levi. _'She's seducing Eren from me.' _"Nothing. I just don't trust her. She just seems...suspicious."

" 'Not everything is as it _seems_." Levi retorted, sending Mikasa's words back to her.

"I'm serious. She-" Before she could finish her sentence, Mikasa noticed something out the living room window. She saw a girl with blonde hair tied into a bun, going into the house across from hers and Levi's. _'Aw, no fucking way!' _She screamed inside.

"Oh, it's her," Levi said nonchalantly, but was secretly glad to see her again, "I guess we're gonna be neighbors." Those words made Levi somewhat joyful and annoyed Mikasa. _'Great. Now every time I leave to go to school, SHE'LL basically be walking along side of me," _She thought sarcastically. _'Doesn't matter. I won't let that bottle blonde beat me." _She stared out the window one last time before retreating to her room.

As Mikasa went to her room, Levi went into the kitchen to make himself some green tea. _'It seems that I'll be seeing you around more often, Annie Leonhardt.'_ He thought. When his tea was ready, he went back into the living room and sat back on the couch. _'I wonder if I could make you mine.'_ He mused to himself as he sat back and sipped his green tea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BOOM! THERE IT IS! I hope that you liked this chapter and I'm sorry if you're mad at me for turning Levi into a _Sailor Moon _fanboy, but I couldn't help it! This IS an AU fanfic after all. So now Annie has TWO boys interested in her. And Mikasa will NOT like when she finds out that her cousin has a thing for Annie, but that won't be for a few chapters. I'll see you later when I come back with chapter 3!**


	3. Invitations and Bad Memories

**A/N: Hello, minna! Here I am with chapter three! Hope you like it! And when you're done... PLEASE** **REVIEW! I'm flattered by the people following and favoring my story, but I also REALLY love reviews! So, keep that in mind. Now... enjoy this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving! :D**

* * *

><p>The school week had flown by relatively quickly. It was Thursday, and Eren was compiling a mental list of friends to invite to go with him to the new pool. <em>'Okay, so I'm gonna bring Armin, Mikasa, maybe her cousin Levi, Krista, Connie, Sasha and...maybe I'll invite...her too..' <em>He had been thinking of inviting Annie, but wasn't sure if he should. _'I don't think I can do this. We don't know each other that well, she'll probably turn me down! Oh well, you never know unless you try!' _The bell for 7th period rang, interrupting Eren's thoughts. _'Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!' _He picked up the pace and hustled to gym class.

* * *

><p><em>Gymnasium<em>

Eren changed into his gym clothes, a white T-shirt and blue shorts, and rushed to the gym. There he saw his friend, Mikasa standing in line with the other students. The girls' standard gym clothes was just like the boys', a white T-shirt and blue shorts. "Psst, Eren! Stand over here!" She whispered. Eren tried to sneakily get over to Mikasa, but was stopped by a bald man, with a wheatish complexion and prominent wrinkles on his forehead and dark circles around his eyes which make him look more imposing and frightening. He was wearing a grey tracksuit with a silver whistle around his neck.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Mr. Jaeger," He said ominously. "I hope that this won't become a regular habit with you. Now go stand in line!" He ordered.

"All right, listen up! I am your gym teacher, Keith Shadis! You will address me as Coach Shadis. Now I want all of you to give me eight laps around gym!" He lifted up his whistle and blew into so hard, so you would think that it might shatter glass. "MOVE GRUNTS, MOVE!"

Terrified, everyone began to run around the gym. Eren tried to catch up to Mikasa to invite her to go with him to Trost. _'Why does she have to be so damn fast?' _Mikasa noticed Eren trying to catch up with her, so she slowed down. "What's up, Eren?" she asked. "Did you hear about that new pool that opened up in Trost?" He asked while trying keep up with the rest of the class.

"Oh yeah! I've been wanting to go there, why?" _'I hope he's asking me out on a date!' _She hoped.

"Well, I-" before he could finish his sentence, Eren tripped and fell flat on the ground taking most of his classmates with him.

"WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION, JAEGER?!" Bellowed, Coach Shadis. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST!" Eren's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. As everyone else got up, they finished running laps, and Eren running with his head hung in shame.

After thirty more minutes of gym class, the students went to the locker rooms and changed back into their regular clothes. When Eren finished, he waited outside of the gym for Mikasa. "Hey, Mikasa! Wait up!" She turned around and went back to talk with Eren. "Hey, so what was it that you were going to tell me before you wiped out on floor?" She chuckled.

"Aw, come on!" His cheeks turned red again. "Hehe, sorry. So what were you gonna ask me? It was about the new pool?" Her eyes filled with hope. _'If he's asking me out on a date, I think I'll faint!"_

"Yeah, my parents said that I could go to the new pool in Trost on Saturday AND that I could bring some friends with me!" he explained. "Really?!" Mikasa was slightly disappointed, but was still glad that Eren wanted her to go somewhere with him, even if it was with a bunch of friends. "So, who's going?"

"Well you know, you, me, Armin, Sasha, Connie and Krista."

"Oh! Can Levi come too? Because he won't let me go out of town unless he comes with.

"Sure, that's fine."

"Great! I guess I'll see you, Saturday!" And with that, Mikasa scampered off to her next class. Eren was on his way to his 8th period class, when he heard a stuck up voice behind him.

"The new pool in Trost, huh?" The voice belonged to a boy with short, light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue, and small, intense light-brown eyes.

"What do you want, Jean?" Eren asked with annoyance in his voice. Jean Kirstein has been Eren's rival since the 7th grade. For some reason, Jean seemed to have some personal grudge against Eren and enjoyed making his life a living hell.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I couldn't help overhearing you talking about going to the pool with the beautiful Mikasa." Jean said smugly. "If you're asking to come with, you can forget it!" Exclaimed Eren.

"Whether you invite me or not, I could go whenever I want, 'cause the pool is in MY hometown. Who knows? I might just crash your little pool get together. Anything to see Mikasa in a bathing suit!" Jean flashed a perverse grin and walked away.

_'That guy... He always finds a way to fuck up my good mood." _Eren thought angrily. _'Whatever, Mikasa said she would go (plus she's bringing Levi), and I've already asked everyone and they said yes. Now I just have to ask... Annie..._

* * *

><p><em> Kyojin High Outside Exterior<em>

The final school bell rang at 3:00 and the students were dismissed. Eren rushed out of the school, without even saying goodbye to Armin and Mikasa. Eren spotted Annie 7 feet ahead of him. _'There she is!' _"Hey, Annie!" he called out, but Annie didn't respond. _'She must not be able to hear me.' _Eren started to run after her, so he could invite her, but wasn't close enough for her to hear him. _'Man, she's a faster walker than Mikasa!' _He started to pick up the pace, and was getting closer to her. But when he got too close, Annie performed a swift kick under his feet, causing Eren to fall flat on his back.

"Eren?" She gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was someone trying to mug me. Are you okay?" She helped Eren up, who dusted off his pants. "I'm ok," He reassured. "I shouldn't have just ran up to you like that without calling you."

"It's fine. Did you want to ask me something?" Annie asked.

_'All right. This is it.' _Eren was nervous now. "Oh, I, uh.. well, me and some of my friends were going to visit that new pool in Trost on Saturday, and I wanted to know if you would like...to come with.."

There a silent pause for the next few minutes. _'Oh man, I knew it! She's not gonna say yes.' _After a minute, Annie broke the silence. "Thank you for the invitation, Eren."

"D-does that mean you'll come?"

"I'll have to think about it." Annie continued to walk to her home, until Eren called to her again. "Wait! Can I have your number? In case you change your mind..." _'Did I just ask a girl for her phone number?" _To his surprise, she agreed. "Sure." _'And did that girl say YES?" _The two exchanged numbers before they departed from each other.

"Thanks Annie!" And with that Eren ran off leaving Annie free to resume walking back to her own home.

* * *

><p><em> Leonhardt House<em>

Annie set her things down and went straight up to her room. _'This is quite the situation I've gotten myself into.' _She wasn't so sure if she wanted to go with Eren, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Especially since she knows what it's like for someone to hurt _her_.

_*Flashback*_

A six year old Annie, stood in fear next to pieces of broken glass on the living room floor. "ANNIE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Bellowed a man with a deep and threatening voice. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CLUMSY?!"

"I-I'm sorry, daddy..." Little Annie trembled.

"You're SORRY?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT CRYSTAL STATUE COST?!" Annie's father took his right and smacked her in the side of her face. She cried in pain, but that only made her father hit her more. "SHUT UP, YOU CLUMSY BRAT!" He kicked Annie dead in the stomach, which sent her flying against a she making her throw up a little bit of vomit onto her father's shoe.

"YOU DISGUSTING BRAT!" He took his fist and punched poor Annie in the face. This caused her nose to bleed. Another punch went to her mouth, which drew blood. After a few more minutes of abuse. Annie's father violently grabbed her by the arm and threw her into a broom closet.

"Now, you are going to stay in there for a while. And don't come out until I say you can." After he shut door, Annie heard her father muttering. All she could make out was, "That girl is a mistake". She broke down in tears and started questioning her own existence.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being alive." Was the last thing she said before she cried herself to sleep inside the tight spaced closet.

_*End Flashback*_

A tear slid down one of Annie's eyes. _'Quit thinking about it. That's not your life anymore. That' s not who you are anymore.' _She quickly wiped the tear away and picked up her phone. Before she decided to call Eren and give him her answer, thoughts crossed her mind.

_'Can I trust him? He seems nice, but I don't know him that well. He could be an enemy.' _That last thought triggered a memory. A memory she hadn't thought about in years.

_*Flashback*_

"Annie!" A pleading man called out to his daughter, who was carrying suitcases.

"Annie... I was wrong..."

A 12 year old Annie stood in front of her desperate father. She was sick of his abuse, so she decided to leave him, hence the luggage.

"It's too late to ask for your forgiveness..."

Annie stared at her father with a blank emotionless expression.

"But... there's one thing I want to ask of you..." Tears were falling from his imploring eyes.

"Treat the whole world as your enemy... Even if the whole world hates you, remember..." He was becoming hysterical now. He gripped Annie by the shoulders.

"Remember, your dad is the one person who is on your side!"

Annie remained unresponsive throughout her father's entire rant. His abuse had broken her. He'd practically beaten all the emotion from her soul.

"So, promise me... Promise me that you will return..."

_*End Flashback*_

Annie shook away the painful memories. She remembered the phone that was clutched in her right hand and called Eren's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Eren. It's Annie. I'm ready to give you my answer."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Thanksgiving! Consider this chapter my gift to you. I hope that you all have had a great Thanksgiving! I see you later when I'm back the chapter 4!**


	4. New Swimsuits and Familiar Faces

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Now please enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm sorry if some of the characters seem a little OOC, especially Annie. I know it's a little unusual seeing a quiet, unemotional character so talkative and somewhat friendly, but I had to do it, I just had to! Please forgive me! Now be sure to review when you're done!**

* * *

><p>"I.. I accept. I'll go with you to Trost."<p>

"Oh! That's great! So, we're meeting at the bus stop in front of Maria Hospital. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I do. See you on Saturday." After she ended the call, she tossed the phone onto a pillow.

_'I don't care how much you begged, I will not treat the world as my enemy, you abusive bastard,' _Annie thought with disdain as she recalled her father's request. _'As far as I'm sure, you're the only enemy in my life.' _She went into her closet, grabbed her handbag and made sure her wallet was in there before she left.

"Looks like I've got some shopping to do." Was the last thing she said before she went downstairs and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><em> Rose Mall  Victoria's Secret_

Rose mall was one of the most popular malls in Shiganshina. Three high school girls ventured into a _Victoria's Secret _in hopes of getting new bikinis to go to a certain pool.

"Ooh! This place always has GREAT outfits!" Said an enthusiastic blonde girl.

"Settle down, Krista. We know how cool this place is. Where I REALLY want to go next is the food court! I hear they have pepperoni pretzels!" Said a food crazy girl.

"Don't worry, Sasha," Chuckled Mikasa. "We'll go to the food court AFTER we get new bathing suits for Saturday."

"Ooh, What's happening on Saturday?" The girls heard a husky female voice behind them. They turned around to see a tall, slender young woman with parted brown hair styled into a low ponytail. She had golden, intimidating eyes and a slight tan.

"Ymir!" Krista exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, babe." Ymir winked. Krista and Ymir have dating for two years. Despite Ymir being selfish, cynical, bossy, sly, uncooperative, exploitative and confrontational, and Krista being sweet, shy, selfless, optimistic, honest, and basically goddess like, the two get along extremely well, with little to no problems in their relationship.

"So, what's this I'm hearing about? You guys going somewhere on Saturday?"

"Yeah! Eren invited us to go check out the new pool that opened up in Trost!" Explained Sasha. "And we're here hoping to get new swimsuits!"

"Wow. Krista, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," Ymir feigned being upset. "I thought we tell each other EVERYTHING!" She enunciated that last word overdramatically.

This earned a few giggles from the heavenly blonde. "Sorry, I didn't think you would want to go. Besides, It was Eren who invited us. I'm not sure he would let us invite more people..."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure he'll be fine with me coming along!"

"Yeah! He DID let me invite Levi." Reassured Mikasa.

"Alright, alright, we've spent too much time talking," Sasha interrupted. "Now let's go and get some swimsuits!"

"You just want to stuff your face with that pepperoni pretzel" Mikasa said while rolling her eyes.

"Maybe..."

"Come on Krista, I'll help you pick out a sexy bikini." Ymir said with a smirk and a sly brow.

"Ymir!" Krista's cheeks turned crimson red at her girlfriend's comment. She always did a tendency to make Krista blush in public.

Sasha laughed at the couple for a few minutes.

"Alright everyone," Said Mikasa. "Let's go!"

_1 Hour Later_

Krista, Mikasa, Sasha and Ymir were trying on multiple bathing suits and were practically tossing the ones they didn't like back and forth in the dressing rooms, drawing the attention of the other customers.

"I-I think I've found it!" Exclaimed Sasha as she stepped out of a changing room. "This is it. This is the one I'm getting!" Sasha was wearing a two piece leopard print bikini that had claw marks on the top and bottom.

"Those claw marks make it look like you got into a fight with a leopard." Chuckled Mikasa when she stepped out to see what her friend was wearing.

"I don't care! I'm buying it! Is that the one you're gonna get, Mikasa?"

Mikasa was wearing a black strapless one piece with red polka dots. The piece had built in cups which showed off her cleavage. _'Let's see him resist me now.' _She thought smugly. "Yeah, it really suits me."

"It's really hot."

"Speaking of hot..." Ymir said proudly as she stepped out of her changing room.

"Wow, Ymir! You look great!" Sasha and Mikasa stared at Ymir with wonder. She wore a one piece like Mikasa, but the one she was wearing was rose quartz pink with cherry blossoms, and oval openings at the sides.

"I know." She said with a smirk. "Hey, Krista! Come on out! Let's see that beautiful bod!"

"I don't know... Why did you have to pick THIS one out for me?" Krista whimpered.

"I picked that one because I knew that it would look good on you. Now lemme see you!"

"Oh, alright..." Krista cautiously stepped out of the changing stall. Ymir's eyes grew wide as she saw her girlfriend in the bathing suit she picked out. _'Damn, I didn't think she would look THAT good...' _Krista was wearing a light blue two piece bikini with a dark blue snowflake pattern. The straps were light purple and the straps on the bottom sides were done in bows.

"Damn, Krista! You look amazing!" Krista's cheeks reddened. "I knew I made the right choice in picking that!"_  
><em>

"You really do look nice, Krista." Mikasa commented.

"Great! Now that we've all chosen our bathingsuits," Sasha was practically drooling now. "Let's go to the food court!" Everyone sweat dropped at their friend's food obsession. "Mikasa, you promised!"

"Yeah, I DID say that. Ymir, wanna come with?"

"Sure," When Ymir was about to go back in the stall to change, she noticed a familiar blonde haired teenage girl entering the store. _'It couldn't be..'_ "Hey, isn't that the new girl you told me about?" She said while trying to remain nonchalant.

The other girls looked to see Annie Leonhardt browsing _Victoria's Secret. __'Oh, God. What's SHE doing here?' _Mikasa was visibly annoyed at the person she was seeing. Luckily, the others didn't notice this. "Yeah, that's Annie Leonhardt." She was trying her best not to sound totally pissed.

"How is it that you don't know her?" Sasha inquired.

"Oh! I, uh.. don't have any classes with her.." _'If I did, I would've asked her why she left me..' _Ymir's change in behavior was not unnoticed by the concerned Krista.

"Hey Ymir, are you ok?"

Ymir quickly regained her composure and turned to her heavenly girlfriend. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it, babe." She flashed a confident smile that reassured Krista. She didn't want her worry or become suspicious of anything.

"Alright," Said Mikasa as she wanted to direct attention from Annie. "Now that we have the bathing suits we want, let's eat before Sasha decides to eat one of us." The girls instantly grew fearful when they saw the hungry (almost cannibalistic) look in Sasha's eyes.

"Right!" The others said simultaneously. They all paid for their bathing suits and quickly went to the food court.

* * *

><p><em> Jaeger House<em>

"Alright boys! We're leaving!" Mrs. Jaeger yelled as she put on her evening coat. "There's lasagna in the oven if you get hungry!"

"Thanks mom!" Eren yelled back. Right now he was in the living room watching _No Game No Life _with his best friend, Armin.

"They _seriously _need to hurry up with season two. _Especially _with a cliffhanger like that!" Eren stated as he shoved popcorn into his mouth.

"I _know_!," Armin agreed. "The golden fox warbeast just summoned the Old Deus! We NEED More episodes!"

"You fanboys and your anime." Chuckled Mr. Jaeger as she stepped into the living room.

"We're not fanboys!" The boys said in unison

"Uh-huh. We'll be back by 11:00. Don't wait up!" And with that, he and Mrs. Jaeger left to go on their date.

"So Eren, I wanted to talk to you about something," Armin put his popcorn down and faced his friend. "It's about the pool."

"What about it? Don't tell me you can't come!"

"No, I can come. Just, uh.. tell me again who's coming?"

"Oh, ok. It's Sasha, Krista, Connie, _Annie_ (he said that under his breath), Mikasa and Levi"

"Wait, what?" _'Maybe I didn't hear him right.'__  
><em>

Eren signed and repeated himself. "Sasha, Krista, Connie, Mikasa, Levi and... Annie."

_'Yeah, that's what I thought he said.' _"So you invited the new girl, huh?"

"Y-Yeah. Why, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! So, uh... Tell me. Did you invite her to be nice, or because..."

"Because what?"

"Because you _like _her?" Armin raised his eyebrows as he said this.

Eren could feel the heat rising in his face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't tell me that Eren. I see the way you look at her." _'And so does Mikasa.' _

"Alright, so maybe I have a little crush on her..." The blush on his face turned even more red.

"That's all I needed to know. I just hope you know what you're feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I hope that it's just a crush, and you're not in love with her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is chapter 4! Sorry it took so long, I was BURIED in homework. I'm gonna say this now. There'll be some drama between Krista and Ymir in later chapters. I'll see you later when I'm back with chapter 5!**


	5. Old Feelings and Hateful Words

**A/N: Hello, loyal readers! I'm rested, relaxed and back with chapter five of The Heart Wants What It Wants. I hope you enjoy it! And remember, reviews are an author's sustenance. So please be dears and leave some reviews for me! :D**

* * *

><p><em>French Classroom<em>

It was Friday, and everyone was anxious to go to the new pool the next day. They all had done their shopping (if they needed to) and were ready. Krista and Ymir sat next to each other in their French III classroom, passing romantic French notes before class started.

_'Salut sexy, prêt pour demain?' _Ymir's note read. Krista opened the note and blushed.

_'Oh Ymir, tu me fais rougir!' _Krista wrote her note and passed it to Ymir. Ymir smirked and wrote her next note.

_'C'est mon travail! Et j'adore à te faire humide.' _Krista's face turned velvet red. Before she could write another note, Ymir passed one to her.

_'Je ne peux pas attendre voir tu dans ta maillot de bain. Tu as très seins génial , ma petite déesse.' _

_'Pas aussi bon que le tes seins, chère.' _Ymir smiled at the note. _'She thinks I have some good ones too, huh?'_ she thought smugly. Finally, the French teacher, Madame Petra, entered the classroom.

"Bonjour, tout le monde!" Madame Petra greeted. She had short, light ginger hair and amber eyes. She spoke with a perfect, yet understandable accent. "Everyone take your seats, while I take attendance. Reiner Braun?"

"Here." A boy with short blonde hair and gold eyes answered.

"Bertolt Hoover?"

"Present!" A boy with short, dark hair and green eyes raised his hands.

"Krista Lenz?"

"Here!" Krista answered.

"Ymir... how _do _you pronounce this last name?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm here."

"Alright..." Madame Petra continued taking attendance and later went on with her class.

_15 minutes later..._**  
><strong>

Everyone was taking notes on idiomatic expressions, while Madame Petra was secretly looking at a French underwear catalogue. _'Oh-la-la! Je veux l'une avec de la dentelle violette!'_

Ymir had a hard time focussing on her notes. She tried to concentrate, but her thoughts were filled with a certain blonde. _'I can't believe she's back... I haven't seen her in three years...'_

_ *Flashback*_

An 12-year old Ymir sat on the front porch of her house waiting for her friend Annie. _'I wonder what's taking her so long.. I hope she didn't change her mind about seeing me! Why would she? We've been friends for two years!' Friends. _That word made Ymir a little upset. She enjoyed her friendship with Annie, but she started to develop stronger feelings for her. Finally, she sees Annie coming out of her front door, wearing sunglasses.

"Hey Annie!" Annie flinched at the sound of someone calling her name, but realized that it was her friend Ymir calling her. "Hi Ymir..." She answered shyly.

"Annie, what's wrong? Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's cloudy?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong..."

"That still doesn't answer why you're wearing sunglasses." Annie wanted to back away so Ymir couldn't take off the sunglasses, but she was quicker.

"Oh my God! Annie, your eye!" Annie's left eye was black and swollen with traces of dried blood on her face. "Annie, what happened?" _'Who? Who would do this to her?'_

"I..I..." Ymir was hit with realization.

"It was your dad, wasn't it? He hit you!"

"YMIR, PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Annie wailed, as Ymir held her close. "Y-You c-can't tell ANYONE about this!"

"But Annie, If I don't, your father will keep hurting you..." _'And I would never want to see you harmed in any way..'_

"But if this gets out, he'll KILL me!" She sobbed even louder and Ymir hugged her tighter. "Please... I'm begging you... don't tell anyone... promise me..."

Ymir signed. She didn't want Annie to be beaten all the time, but she could never say no to Annie... She cared too much. "Alright, I promise. I'll never tell anyone."

"Thank you, Ymir. Thank you.." Annie whispered.

_Several Weeks Later..__  
><em>

Ymir woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. _'Ugh...what time is it?" _She looked at her alarm clock, which displayed 9:00. _'I must've slept in..." _She got up and went downstairs to see who was outside. She opened the door to reveal a tearful Annie.

"Annie.. what's wrong?"

"Ymir... I, I can't..."

"You can't, what? Do you wanna come inside?"

"No.. I.. I can't see you anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't hang out with you anymore..." Ymir was shocked by Annie's words. _'Can't hang out with me anymore? Why not?"_

"Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you in any way?"

"I-I just can't be around you anymore. It's as simple as that.."

"It CAN'T be! Please Annie, if something's wrong, you KNOW you can tell me!"

"There's nothing wrong. I don't want to be near you anymore. Goodbye Ymir." And with that, Annie went back to her own home, leaving behind a tearful Ymir.

"Annie...why?"

_ 1 Week Later.._

It's been a week since Annie ended her friendship with Ymir. She was still heartbroken about it. _'I don't understand. Why would she suddenly stop being friends with me? I know I haven't done anything wrong, and why was she in tears when I opened the door?' _Ymir's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of yelling coming from outside. She carefully stepped out to see what the commotion was and was shocked to see Annie's father crying and yelling and Annie herself holding suitcases. _'Why is holding those suitcases?'_

"So please, promise me... promise me that you'll return.." Ymir heard Annie's father beg. _'WHAT?! Where is she going?' _Ymir waited to hear a response from Annie but she didn't say anything. Instead, she turned around and walked towards the taxi cab that appeared in front of her house. _'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this CANNOT be happening.' _ Ymir's fears were brought to life when Annie stepped into into the cab and drove off. _'Sh-She's gone...' _Ymir fell to her knees. _'She left me..' _

_*End Flashback*_

Ymir was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear the bell ring. "Hey Ymir! Come on!" A heavenly voice rang. "It's time to go!" Ymir was brought back to reality when she heard Krista's sweet voice. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Honestly, Ymir didn't know if she was ok or not. Since she Annie at the _Victoria's Secret, _she hasn't been able to think straight.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty out of it."

"Awww, look at my Krista worrying about me!" She gave Krista a kiss on the cheek. "But don't worry, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how cute you're gonna look at the pool tomorrow!" Krista blushed.

"Oh, Ymir!" She giggled and went off to her next class. After she left, Ymir started feeling guilt. _'What's WRONG with me? I can't believe I'm getting all torn up over a girl I hadn't seen in years when I already have a girlfriend I'm __committed to.' _Ymir sighed. _'I've got to pull my shit together..'_

* * *

><p><em> Jaeger House Eren's Room_

Eren was sitting on the bed doing his World History homework when he remembered Armin's words, _'I hope that it's just a crush, and you're not in love with her.' _Eren thought a lot about that. _'There's no way I could love her, I don't know her that well! Maybe that will change on Saturday, can't wait to see what she's wearing tomorrow... Bad Eren! Don't think like that! Besides, even if I DO like her, it's not like she'll like me back... no one could love a monster like me...'_

_*Flashback*_

In the cafeteria of Shiganshina Elementary School, a 10-year old Eren Jaeger, with bloody knuckles, stood over an unconscious 12-year old boy, who had noticeable bruises all over his body. Children wore shocked expressions after witnessing the fight that had occurred between the two boys.

"Oh my God! Did you see that?!" One girl exclaimed.

"He beat that guy up with his bare hands!" One boy commented.

"Nobody go near him! He's dangerous!" Another boy suggested.

"He's a monster!" Yelled several kids.

"Is that guy even BREATHING?!" Asked a concerned girl.

The bruised and beaten 12-year old slightly opened one of his eyes. "Help...me..." Was the only thing he could whimper before he passed out again. Blood started coming out of nose. The children gasped in horror.

"Somebody help him!"

Eren just stared blankly at the whole scene. _'He deserved this. He shouldn't have insulted my father.'_

"Takara? Takara, PLEASE wake up! Big brother, please don't go..." A little girl cried as she held the boy. She then looked up at Eren.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! IF MY BROTHER DIES, I'LL _NEVER _FORGIVE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Eren didn't move. He was completely frozen.

"Eren?" He turned around to see his parents staring at him with shock and disbelief.

_1 Hour Later..._

Eren sat on a chair outside of the principal office while his parents were trying to diffuse the already complicated issue.

"This is getting out of hand! This is the FIFTH fight Eren has gotten into!" Mr. Tsukishima yelled.

"Surely there had to be a reason..." Mrs. Jaeger tried to reason.

"Whatever the reason, it STILL doesn't change the fact that he nearly KILLED that boy!"

"Eren can you come in here?" Mr. Jaeger called.

Eren cautiously stepped into the office and stood next to his father.

"Now son, please tell us what happened when you got into the fight with that young boy."

"Well, I was sitting alone in the cafeteria eating when Takara came up to me and punched me in the face."

Mrs. Jaeger gasped. "So it was _Takara _who started the fight."

"What happened next?" Mr. Jaeger asked.

"After he punched me, he kicked me in the stomach. It took me a few minutes to get back up on my feet. When I did, I asked him why he was attacking me. He said it was because of _you_, dad."

Mr. Jaeger blinked in disbelief. "_Me_?"

"Yeah. I asked him what he meant, and he told me that his Uncle Ichigo needed a new kidney and he went to Maria Hospital for help, but the doctors couldn't do anything, so his uncle died."

"Oh dear.." Mrs. Jaeger felt pity and sympathy for the boy.

"Anyway, he knew that you worked at Maria Hospital, and thought that it was _your _fault his uncle died. He thought you could've done something, since you're a pretty great doctor and all. After he explained, he started beating me up again and that's when I started to fight back."

"Well, even though that explains _why _it happened," Mr. Tsukishima interrupted. "That still doesn't change that a young boy is in the hospital because of your son. That boy's parents are out for blood, even though their son is going to be ok. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to suspend Eren.

"We understand. Let's go, everyone.." Eren and his parents walked out of the principal's office. As they were leaving the school, many kids were staring at Eren with fear and disdain. They also whispered hateful words to him as he walked by.

"Freak.."

"Monster.."

"I hope you get run over.."

"Kill yourself, you beast."

"Die.."

_'Seriously?'_ Eren thought with anger and annoyance. _'Didn't ANYBODY see that Takara was beating me up first? I only did it in self defense!' _Eren fought hard against the urge to shout at the kids and tell them that, but held his tongue.

Everyone was silent in the car. Eren thought back to the hateful words that were being said to him. He sighed. _'Maybe I AM a monster...'_

_ *End Flashback*_

Eren laid back on his bed in sadness at the recollection of his depressing memories. _'I can't love, and no one could love me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed chapter five! This one sure took a lot out of me. *Phew*. Now, please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I'll see you later when I come back with chapter six!.**


	6. Pool Time Part One

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter six! We're FINALLY at the pool. Sorry if I annoyed you guys by overusing the word "pool" in previous chapters... ANYWAY! Please enjoy this chapter. And remember! Reviews are an author's sustenance! So please be dears and leave a review when you're done! Happy Holidays! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Maria Hospital Outside Exterior<em>

Finally it was Saturday. Eren and Armin waited by the bus stop in front of Maria Hospital, waiting for the others to arrive. It was 2:10. They planned to leave at 2:30. It was a thirty-five minute long trip to Trost, plus an extra ten minutes to the pool, so Armin brought a book to read and Eren had brought a magazine.

"Ughh.. where is everyone?" Eren groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll all be here soon." Armin reassured. "What kind of magazine do you have?"

"Uhhh.. nothing special!" Eren tried to hide his magazine behind his back, but Armin grabbed it. Eren brought an _Old Navy _underwear catalogue.

"I can't believe you brought this!" Armin laughed so hard, his ribs started to hurt.

"Aw come on! Can't a guy just browse for his underwear in peace?" Eren defended.

"You do realize that there are _girls _coming with us?" Armin reminded.

_'He's got a point. I DEFINITELY wouldn't want any of the girls to see this..' _"I'll just stuff it in my bag." Eren quickly put his catalogue in the bag he brought to put his clothes in, for when he changed.

"Is Eren hiding something shameful, again?" The two boys turned around to see Mikasa walking up to them with Sasha, Krista, Levi, Connie, and Ymir in tow.

"Yup, he is." Armin was still laughing at what his friend brought, but Eren shot a glare at him that shut him up.

"Whatever.." Eren mumbled. He then noticed Ymir, who he didn't invite. "Ymir? What are you doing here?"

"Krista invited me," She answered. "We figured since you let Mikasa invite Levi, you wouldn't have a problem with me coming."

"He let me come because I'm Mikasa's guardian." Levi reminded.

"Don't worry, it's fine. They more, the merrier!" Eren assured.

"Yeah! The more GIRLS the merrier!" Exclaimed Connie, who had hearts in his eyes.

"Settle down Connie." Mikasa giggled.

"Alright, so is everyone ready?" Eren asked.

"I'm ready!" said Armin.

"Ready!" said Connie.

"We're all set!" Sasha, Krista, and Ymir said in unison.

"I'm ready," Levi said. "How 'bout you, cousin?"

"I'm ready." Mikasa answered.

"Sorry I'm late." The group turned around to see Annie jogging up to them carrying a small, black duffle. "Eren, I apologize for being late."

"It's alright," Eren assured. "You're right on time." Eren turned to the rest of his friends. "Hey guys, sorry to tell you this at the last minute, but I invited Annie to come with us. I hope that's ok with everyone."

Armin, Mikasa, Levi and Ymir remained silent. Armin had a nervous expression on his face. _'Uh oh, Mikasa and Annie on the bus together,' _He thought. _'THAT'S a recipe for disaster.' _

Mikasa was trying very hard to keep a straight face. _'I can't believe Eren invited her. There'd better not any funny business between those two. Whatever, as soon as we get there, I'll change into my bathing suit and he won't be able to take his eyes off of me.' _

Unlike his cousin, Levi was pleased to see Annie. _'This is perfect. Now I'll have a chance to get close to you, Miss Leonhardt.' _

Ymir had an unreadable face. _'I don't believe it. She's coming with us! My God, she looks beautiful... No! Bad Ymir! Krista is RIGHT here! I wonder if she remembers me.. I'll ask her at Trost.'_

Krista was the one to break the silence. "Of course it's ok! Like you said, the more the merrier!"

"It's totally cool if she comes along!" Sasha agreed.

"Ain't nothing wrong with an extra girl!" Connie exclaimed. "Right guys?" He turned to Armin, Mikasa, Levi and Ymir.

"Yeah! It's perfectly fine!" Armin said. The others nodded in agreement. Finally, the bus arrived.

"Alright everyone," Eren chimed in. "Let's go!" Everyone grabbed their bags and went on the bus. Eren sat with Armin, Ymir sat with Krista, Levi sat with Connie, Sasha didn't want to sit with anyone, so she went to the large seat in the back to take a nap. And Annie sat with Mikasa. _'Out of all the people on this bus, why did you have to sit with ME?' _

"Hello Mikasa." Annie greeted.

"Hi Annie." Mikasa answered somewhat coldly.

"Listen, I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot, how would you like to be friends?"

Mikasa felt like laughing and telling this bitch she can forget it. However, she had something else in mind. "Sure. Let's be friends."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." _'Maybe some friends will help me let go of my sad past.' _Annie took out her phone and put in her earbuds so she could listen to music. _'Maybe..'_

_'If you think that we'll be all buddy-buddy from now on, you're sorely mistaken.'_ Mikasa thought with disdain. _'It took me a few days to recognize you, and I haven't forgotten what you did, but it appears that you have. It doesn't seem like you remember me, but I'll use that toward my advantage. I'll be your _friend _for now, but if you take Eren from me, I will destroy you.' _An old memory of Mikasa's flashed in her mind.

_ *Flashback*_

"MOM, DAD! LOOK OUT!" Mikasa cried.

*CRASH*

*_End Flashback*_

Mikasa snapped back into reality with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked out the window. _'I'll never forgive you.'_

_ 45 Minutes Later..._

After a forty-five minute bus ride, they were finally at their week long desired location. The sign read, "Welcome to Trost's Cherry Blossom Community Pool". The group came off the bus and passed through gate. They were amazed at what they saw. Cherry blossom trees as far as the eye could see, surrounding an olympic size swimming pool with shiny, opalescent colored tiles. The cherry blossom leaves, falling elegantly into the crystal blue water of the pool, pearly white 15 in. chaise lounge chairs with arms surrounding the area.

"Wow...This is BEAUTIFUL!" An awestruck Krista exclaimed.

"There are...no words...should've brought...a poet..." That was all Armin could say.

"It's enough to bring a man to tears..." Connie's eyes were watering. "B-But not _this _man!" He quickly wiped away his tears.

"Alright, let's change before _I _burst into tears." Ymir suggested.

The teens went into the respected bathrooms to change. The boys came out first. Eren was wearing a pair of orange swim trunks with a black lighting bolt pattern. Armin wore a simple pair of red swim trunks. Connie wore white swim trunks with black zebra stripes. Levi wore a pair of black swimtrunks with white skulls.

"While we wait for the girls, I'm gonna take a nap." Connie went over to one of the pool chairs to lie down.

"You're just as bad as Sasha!" Eren laughed.

"Whatever, man!"

Finally, the girls stepped out. Sasha, wearing leopard bikini. Ymir, wearing her pink cherry blossom one piece. Krista, wearing her light blue, snowflake bikini, and Mikasa, wearing her black, red polka dotted one piece.

"W-Wow! Girls, you look GREAT!" Connie fell out of his chair when he saw them.

"Hey Eren," Mikasa walked up to Eren. "Nice swim trunks, I am LOVING the lightning bolt pattern."

"Thanks," He chuckled. "I love your one piece. Those polka dots remind me of cherries."

Mikasa blushed. "Awww, thanks Eren." A few minutes later, Annie stepped out of the restroom. Almost all the boys' jaws dropped. She was wearing a simple two piece black bikini, with a small gold bow on the front and two small ones on the bottom sides. However, everyone was more impressed by her femininely, muscular arms, athletic yet womanly legs, pack of abs on her stomach, and generous chest.

"Wow Annie! You look great!" Sasha complimented.

"Thank you." Annie replied, slighting blushing.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Levi and Eren were still staring at Annie, blushing and gaping. _'Whoah!' _Eren thought. _'She's more toned than ME!' _In order to calm himself and cool down, he jumped into the pool. Luckily no one was splashed. _'My, my Miss Leonhardt,'_ Levi took out a bottle of water and splashed himself in the face to calm himself._ 'I got to see more of you after all.'_

at Annie with jealousy. _'Damn! I should've picked a two piece! Or at least a more attractive one piece, like Ymir's.'_

"Well, look at all the lovely ladies!" The teens heard an annoying, condescending voice approaching them. They turned around to see who it was. Most of them were slightly surprised and didn't care, but Eren in particular was very annoyed and looked like he was about to blow.

"Jean.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dun! Looks like Jean-boy kept his promise from before! How will this work out with the others? Find out in chapter seven! Have a very Merry Christmas!**


	7. Pool Time Part Two

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope that you all had great Christmases! And I hope that you all have a happier New Year! Now please enjoy this chapter. And remember, reviews are an author's sustenance! So please be dears and leave a review for me when you're done! :D**

* * *

><p>"Jean.."<p>

"Hey there, Jaeger-boy!" Jean greeted. "See? I told you that I would stop by!"

"Wonderful..." Eren stated sarcastically.

"Hi everyone! Nice to see you all again!" A pleasant voice greeted. The teens turned to see a boy with short parted black hair, brown eyes and freckles.

"Oh, hey Marco!" Armin greeted.

"Hey, Armin!"

"Oh yeah, I also chose to invite my good friend, Marco!" Jean explained. He then noticed Mikasa ahead of him, wearing her black, red polka dotted one piece. and walked over to her. "Well, well, if it isn't the Beautiful Mikasa." He flashed a toothy smile at her. "You look _really _good in her swimsuit." He complimented while eying her cleavage.

"Gee. Thanks, Jean." She said with sarcasm. For some reason, Jean had an annoyingly, disturbing interest in Mikasa which she found a little creepy. _'If anyone is going to drool over me, it should be Eren.' _She thought.

"Hey Sasha," Connie exclaimed, wanting to take the attention away from Jean's weirdness. "I bet you can't cannonball better than me!"

"Is that a _challenge_?" Sasha questioned, ready for battle.

"You bet your bikini it is!"

"Alright then, ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!" They yelled in unison, as they ran toward the pool (Don't try this at home, kids), jumping in, creating two giant cannonballs that splashed Eren, Levi, Mikasa, and Jean.

"Aw, come on!" Jean yelled.

Eren tried his best to contain a snicker. _'Connie, my boy, you just became my new best friend.' _Even though he himself was doused, he was pretty happy at the fact that Jean was also drenched.

"I'd say mine was bigger." Sasha boasted.

"What?! No way! Mine was bigger AND better than yours!" Connie retorted.

While Sasha and Connie were arguing, Ymir took this opportunity to talk to Annie, who was resting on one of the chairs.

"Hey, Annie?" Ymir called.

Annie opened her eyes and looked up at the girl who was calling her name. When she did, her eyes grew wide. _'Oh my god... it's you...' _

"Do you remember me?" Ymir questioned.

Annie sighed before answering. "Of course I remember you, Ymir."

That sentence made Ymir incredibly happy, even if she didn't show it. Her dear, long lost friend didn't forget about her after all. She sat down on a chair next Annie, still nervous.

"So...how have you been all these years?"

"Can't complain," She answered. "I have been jumping from school to school, but other than that, it's been fine."

"That's sounds kinda fun. Going to different schools, meeting different people."

"Yeah, it was kinda fun." Annie giggled. "So, how have you been?"

"Uh, I've been fine..."

"Fine?" Annie chuckled. "You haven't been getting into trouble again, have you?"

"Uhhhh, define trouble..." This made Annie laugh.

"Oh boy, and here I thought you changed."

"Whaaaaaat? Of course not!" The two shared more laughs, as they talked about other things: their hobbies, what they have planned for the future, their opinions on whether the Sailor Moon Crystal anime was better than the Classic. Annie liked the new one because it was following the manga plots. Ymir liked it, but was disappointed that they were toning down the violence.

"I mean, come on!" Ymir argued. "If you're gonna base it on the manga, at least add the awesome fights and dramatic death scenes!"

Annie laughed at her old friend's overdramatic anger. "Well, at least there are more scenes of Princess Serenity. The old anime didn't have that many."

"Yeah, yeah..." After a few more minutes of conversation, Ymir gathered enough courage to ask Annie the question that's been weighing on her mind for the past several years. "Why did you stop being friends with me?"

Annie didn't know how to answer that. "Things were...complicated..."

"How were they complicated? You were my best friend in the whole world, then you just came up to my door and said you didn't want to be near me anymore!" Ymir was on the brink of tears.

"I'm so sorry for that Ymir. I really didn't want to end our friendship. That's why I was in tears when I came to your house..."

Ymir was glad to hear that Annie didn't hate her after all, but was still curious as to why she said she didn't want to her friend anymore. "So then why did you say you didn't want see me anymore?"

"Ok, remember when you saw me leaving my house with sunglasses on, then you found out that I had a black eye?"

"Yeah..." Ymir couldn't forget that memory even if she tried. She'll never forget how Annie cried in her arms begging her not to tell anyone about her abusive father.

"Well, let me tell you what happened after that..."

_*Flashback*_

After Annie had pleaded with Ymir to keep her secret, she went back inside her house, where she was confronted by her father.

"Annie! Where have you been?!"

"I-I was..."

"You were with that Ymir kid, weren't you?!"

"Umm..."

"And where are the sunglasses I told you to wear?!"

"They..."

"What have you been telling that girl?!"

"Nothing!"

"Like I would believe that, you little girls just _love _to talk."

"..."

"You are not allowed to go near that girl ever again!"

"WHAT?! But she's my only friend!"

"Well, that's too damn bad!"

"Please daddy..."

"If you don't break off that ridiculous little friendship you have, then I'll just have to break your friend..."

"DADDY DON'T!" Her screams of anguish were stopped when her father smacked her in the face with the back of his hand.

"It's up to you dear," He said with a sneer. "Either you stop hanging out with that girl, or I'll show her a good time.." He said with a perverse grin.

Annie stared at her father in horror and disbelief. She knew that her father was abusive, but didn't think that he could be a child molester.

"I wouldn't normally go for a kid, but she's pretty curvy for a 12-year old."

"No don't..." She managed to whimper out. "I-I'll do it. I won't see her anymore."

_ Several Weeks Later_

Annie couldn't believe she was doing this. She was about to end a wonderful friendship with her only friend. But she didn't have a choice. Her father gave her an ultimatum; Either stop seeing Ymir, or she gets raped. Tears flowed at the thought of Ymir being sexually assaulted. But she had to do it. She had to say goodbye to Ymir in order to protect her. She knocked on her front door. Ymir finally came out.

"Annie.. what's wrong?"

"Ymir... I, I can't..."

"You can't, what? Do you wanna come inside?" _'Yes! I wanna come inside! I wanna sit with you and tell about my problems! I want to stay friends with you..."_

"No.. I.. I can't see you anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

_'You're not making this any easier, Ymir.' _"I mean, I can't hang out with you anymore..." Annie noticed the shock and hurt written across Ymir's face.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you in any way?"

_'Oh Ymir, you haven't done ANYTHING wrong..' _"I-I just can't be around you anymore. It's as simple as that.."

"It CAN'T be! Please Annie, if something's wrong, you KNOW you can tell me!" Annie was touched by Ymir's desire to comfort her.

"There's nothing wrong. I don't want to be near you anymore. Goodbye Ymir." Those last two words tore Annie's heart in half, just as it did Ymir's. As she was leaving, she heard her whisper, "Annie...why?"

She couldn't fight the tears anymore as they flowed from her eyes. "Ymir... Forgive me..."

_ *End Flashback*_

Ymir could feel her blood boil. Annie never wanted to end their friendship, it was her abusive, jackass of a father who made her. "That perverted bastard!"

"I never wanted to stop being your friend! I would've told you the truth, but I was afraid of what my father would do to you..."

"It's ok. Now I understand why you left."

"I'm sorry for that, too. I should've at least said goodbye to you. I was just so angry at my father, I forgot to think of the first and only friend I ever had."

"Don't worry about it, Annie. It's all water under the bridge. I just hope that we can become friends again..."

Annie fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Of course we can still be friends."

Ymir smiled. She was glad to have her friend back.

The entire conversation was being observed by Krista. She couldn't hear anything, but noticed the laughter that the two girls shared. _'They seem to be getting along well.." _She noticed the way they laughed and smiled at each other. _'Maybe a little too well...' _She thought bitterly, which was unlike her since she normally wasn't a jealous or bitter person. However, the way the girls talked so naturally given the fact that Ymir said she'd never met her before aroused suspicion within Krista. Ymir never really was much of a conversationalist when it came to new people. It was always Krista who broke the ice with her charm and heavenliness. So why was it that Ymir was easily able to talk to the new girl?

"I'm gonna go for a swim." Annie stood up and kicked off her flip flops. Ymir cheeks turned scarlet red, as she took in Annie's figure. _'And here I thought I had the best body of the group... I was DEFINATELY wrong...' _ As she was walking to the pool, Eren stopped her.

"Hey Annie, I wanted to thank you for coming."

"No problem, Eren. I'm having fun, actually."

"Really? That's great! I invited you in hopes of getting to know you better."

"That's sweet, Eren..." Annie couldn't help but blush at Eren's desire to know her better.

"I was hoping, next week Saturday, if you're not busy..."

Levi was watching Annie and Eren from the ladder of the diving board and could tell that Eren was about ask Annie out on a date. _'Aw hell no, Jaeger-boy! She's mine!' _Levi climbed up the ladder and walked onto the diving board. Before Eren had the chance to ask Annie out, Levi jumped off the diving board, into the pool, splashing both Eren and Annie.

"What the- Levi?!" Eren yelled.

"Oh! Sorry about that, you two!" Levi apologized, somewhat sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, Annie.." Eren apologized.

"It's ok, Eren." She reassured.

Mikasa watched the two with contempt. _'Was Eren just about to ask that girl out?' _Her blood was boiling. _'Thank God for Levi.'_

Meanwhile, Armin and Marco were tossing a volleyball back and forth. "Great pass, Armin!"

"Thanks! This one's comin' straight at ya!" Armin threw the ball up in the air and hit it with his fist as hard as he could. So hard, that it flew past Marco and hit Mikasa in the head, knocking her in the pool where she hit her head, rendering her unconscious.

"Oh no! Mikasa!"

"She's not coming up!" Krista exclaimed.

Eren dived into the pool. He later came back up with an unconscious Mikasa.

"She's not breathing!" Eren grew fearful for his friend. _'Mika-chan... please hang in there...'_

"Out of my way!" Jean yelled as he made his way over to the unconscious girl. "Let me perform CPR!"

Jean took Mikasa from Eren's arms and laid her down carefully on the ground. He opened her mouth and covered it with his, while giving her short breaths. After a few minutes, Jean began to take advantage of the situation and started to passionately kiss Mikasa. Luckily, she was coming to. _'Uggh...what happened? And who the hell is kissing me?' _She opened her eyes to see that Jean was French kissing her! _'WHAT THE HELL?!' _She took her fist and punched Jean dead in the face.

"Ow! This is the thanks I get for saving you?" Jean said while rubbing his cheek.

"You had your tongue stuck in my mouth!" Mikasa fumed.

"He WHAT?!" It was Levi's turn to get angry. "So instead of saving her, you tried to take advantage her?!"

"Well, I, uh..."

"You little piece of-"

"No, cousin. I got this." Mikasa grabbed Jean by the throat and tossed himself in the pool.

"Nice one, little cousin."

"Thanks, Levi."

Suddenly, there was an announcement over the PA. "ATTENTION! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE? THE POOL IS NOW CLOSING. PLEASE GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS AND THANK YOU FOR COMING TO TROST'S CHERRY BLOSSOM COMMUNITY POOL."

Everyone went into the restrooms, changed into their regular clothes and went back onto the bus. This time. Armin sat with Connie, Levi sat with Mikasa, Ymir still sat with Krista, while letting the smaller girl rest in her lap, Sasha still sat in the back alone to take her nap, and Eren sat with Annie.

"Hey, so, thanks again for coming, Annie."

"It was my pleasure. So, what were you going to ask me?"

Eren blushed. "I-I wanted to know... if... if you wanted go on a date with me next week?"

Annie's cheeks turned crimson. She'd never been asked out before. "S-Sure.." She answered nervously.

"R-Really?!"

"Yes. We can talk more about it later.." The bus stopped, with Mikasa and Levi getting off first. "Bye, Eren." She waved goodbye as she soon got off the bus. Ten minutes later, The bus stopped in front of Eren's house. He couldn't hide the smile and blush on his face as he entered the house. He went upstairs without saying a word to his parents.

"Now _that _is the look of a boy in love." Mr. Jaeger stated.

"I wonder who with.." Mrs. Jaeger questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Year, everyone! Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if you didn't like that I turned Annie and Ymir into _Sailor Moon _fans. Speaking of which, I will be making a _Sailor Moon _fanfic when I'm done with this one. Anyway, please feel free to leave a review for me! I'll see you when I come back with chapter eight! :D**


	8. The Painful Past of a Goddess

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter... I've been cramming for exams! But I'm back and glad to present chapter eight of The Heart Wants What It Wants! And remember! Reviews are an author's sustenance! So please be dears and leave a review for me when you're done! :D**

* * *

><p><em>ReissLenz Household_

After getting off the bus, Krista walked back to her home. As she went inside, there was someone waiting for her with a friendly expression.

"Hello, little sister."

Krista smiled. "Hi Frieda!" Frieda Reiss was Krista's 19-year old half sister. She looked very much like Krista, except she has long, smooth dark hair. Krista set her bag down and sat on the couch.

"How was the pool?"

"It was...fun!" She said while trying to force a smile on her. What she saw at Trost still confused her.

"Are you sure? You seem sad..."

"No, I'm fine.." She was still unsure.

"Krista... you can't tell me that," Frieda sat down next to her younger half sister. "I know when you're upset, please tell me what's wrong.."

Krista sighed. "Well, the pool _was _fun like I said, but..."

"But what?"

"But... I saw Ymir with another girl..."

"WHAT?! She cheated on you?" Frieda yelled. _'I knew I should've kept a closer eye on that girl.."_

_"_No! No! It wasn't like that!" Krista protested. "They were just talking!"

"Oh, good. But why would that make you so upset?"

"It's just that... they talked so naturally with each other, and Ymir said she'd never met her before, plus she is _never _that friendly when meeting new people.."

"Hmmm.. I don't know what to tell you, Krista." Frieda scratched her head. "Except, that Ymir might be interested in this girl.."

"No!" Krista was fighting back tears. "Ymir wouldn't do that! We've been together for two years now, she wouldn't just throw it all away like that!" She couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Please don't cry, little sister," Frieda wiped her sister's tears away with her thumb. "I'm not saying that she's cheating on you, I'm saying that she may have some sort of history with her."

"B-But, why would she lie about not knowing her?"

"I don't know, Krista. But please," She pulled Krista into a hug. "Be careful..."

Krista returned the hug. "I will be..."

"I-I just don't want anyone to hurt you again..." Tears formed in Krista's eyes as she recalled the awful things she had been through. Before she started to live with Frieda, she lived with her mother. Her father, Rod Reiss cheated on his wife with Angelique Lenz, a woman he had known since they were teenagers. Rod had fallen in love with Angelique, but when he found out that she was pregnant, he decided to leave her.

_ *Flashback*_

"Rod, please! Think about what you're doing!" Angelique pleaded as Rod was walking downstairs from her bedroom and headed for the door.

He stopped and turned to face her; his expression serious."I _am _thinking, and I'm thinking this was a bad idea. We never should have done this!"

"But Rod, you can't just _leave _me! What about what we have?"

"What we have, no, what we _had _was a five month long fling, which is _nothing _compared to the years marriage I have with my wife!"

"But you've known me longer! You said that you feel closer to me than with _her_!"

"It doesn't matter what I feel! I can't do this anymore! I'm a married man with children, and here I find out that you're pregnant!"

"Pregnant with _your _child! Surely that must mean _something _to you!"

"Yes, it does. It means that I've made a horrible mistake, which is now growing inside of you." He stated coldly.

Angelique stared at Rod with disbelief. "Rod..."

"I'm sorry, Angie. This is goodbye." Just as he went out the door, Angelique broke down on the floor crying.

"Rod...please don't leave...come back..."

_ Four Months Later..._

Screams of pain came from Angelique as she was giving birth to her baby.

"Come on, just one more push.." One of the doctors advised. After a final push, Krista was born.

"It's a girl!" The doctors cleaned her up, and presented her to her mother.

"Ma'am, would you like to hold your baby?" Angelique stared at her newborn baby with contempt.

"No." She scoffed. The doctors and nurses exchanged confused glances. _"What mother wouldn't want to hold her own baby?" _Several of them thought.

"Why not?"

"That's not your concern! Just-Just put the thing in the crib over there!" Half the doctors looked at the worn out woman with disgust.

After the doctor placed baby Krista in the crib, they left the room. Angelique stared at her child and whispered,

"I... _hate _you.."

_ Five Years Later..._

For the past five years, Angelique had made Krista's life a nightmare. She was abusive and cruel to her child. Always hitting and berating her for no reason at all. Today was Mother's Day, and Krista excitedly ran downstairs with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Look what I made for you, mommy!" Krista held up a drawing she made, showing two stick figures holding hands with the words "Happy Mommy Day!" written in pink crayon.

Instead of being touched like a real parent would, Angelique slapped the drawing out of her daughter's hand. "Krista, you idiot! How dare you waste good paper in my house?!" She immediately kicked Krista in the stomach, sending her flying against the wall. The small child coughed up blood as she held her stomach. Instead of crying, she trudged back upstairs, went into her room and sat down in a corner, silently crying.

_ Three Years Later..._

Today was Krista's 8th birthday. She went into the kitchen, where her mother was drinking coffee. "Hi mom..." She greeted nervously.

Her mother didn't reply. She just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Um... Do you know what day this is?" Krista asked.

Her mother set her cup down on before answering. "Of course I do..."

A smile formed on Krista's face.

"It's the day my life was ruined." Her words were curt. The smile disappeared from the young girl's face. Angelique directed her gaze out the window. "If only I had the courage to kill her when she was born..." Krista's heart broke upon hearing this. She went upstairs to her room, went to her corner and cried. "Happy Birthday to me..."

_ Five Years Later..._

"KRISTA!" Angelique's voice boomed throughout the house. "KRISTA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Krista quickly walked downstairs to meet her mother in the living room.

"What's this I hear about you dating some girl?!"

Krista's cheeks reddened "Well, I, um.." Before she could answer, her mother had punched her in the face, causing her lip to swell. She then walked into kitchen and came back out with a knife.

"NO CHILD OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A FUCKING DYKE!" She made a cut in Krista's arm which drew blood. She then clawed her face with her nails, leaving three bloody lines on Krista's delicate face. She proceeded to kick her in the shin, causing her to fall, then she kicked her the stomach several times, before the young blonde lost consciousness. She was about to stab Krista in the back when her front door opened.

"Hello, is anyone home?" A tall girl with blue eyes and long dark hair, who looked around the age of 17, walked into the house.

"Who the hell are you?!" Angelique yelled. "And how did you get in here?!"

"I'm here for my sister." The girl stated, ignoring the fuming woman's questions.

"Sister?" She eyed the girl strangely. "Just who are you?"

"My name is Frieda Reiss. I'm Rod Reiss' daughter."

Angelique's mouth hung open. "_Rod's_ daughter?"

"Yes. And he told me about the affair he had with you and that you were pregnant. He gave me this key and told me where to find you. I wanted to meet my new sister." Frieda then spotted the battered Krista lying on the floor. "OH MY GOD!" She immediately ran over to the young girl's side. "Oh, God..." Her heart broke seeing her sister to bloody and abused. Frieda looked up at Angelique, who was blankly staring at the scene before. "THIS IS HOW YOU TAKE CARE OF A CHILD?!"

"It's not like I wanted her in the place! If it wasn't for her, Rod would still love me!" She retorted.

Frieda gently placed Krista back on the ground, walked over to Angelique and punched her dead in the face, causing her to stumble. Frieda took advantage of this and punched Angelique in the stomach. After a few more minutes of justified beatings, Angelique passed out. Frieda went back to Krista and cradled the girl in her arms. Krista began to regain consciousness and opened her eyes.

"Hi," Frieda's voice was warm and kind. "What's your name?"

"Kr-Krista..." She answered weakly. "Who are you?"

"I'm your sister, Frieda. Would you like to live with me?"

Krista's eyes widened at the question. "Wh-What?"

"I'll take you away from this awful woman, then you'll be able to live with me. And I promise, I'll never hurt or abuse you. What do you say, little sister?"

Tears were coming from the younger girl's eyes. "I say yes. I'll live with you, big sis."

For the past two years, Frieda kept well on her promise and more. She cooked meals for Krista, helped her with her homework, remembered and celebrated her birthdays, took her out somewhere fun when she was sad, and always knew how to comfort her.

_ *End Flashback*_

"Don't worry, Frieda. That won't happen." She wiped the tears from her older half sister's face. "As long as I have you, nothing will happen to me."

Frieda smiled and kissed her little sister on her forehead. "I'll always be here for you, Krista."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there, people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, please forgive me! Anyway, please feel free to leave a review for me! I'll see you when I come back with chapter nine!**


	9. Feelings Revealed and Slick New Clothes

**A/N: Hey everyone! I survived the exams! Barely... BUT! I was able to pull myself together and write this chapter! Now Enjoy, and remember! Reviews are an author's sustenance! So please be dears and leave a review for me when you're done! :D**

* * *

><p><em> Shiganshina Park<em>

It's been nearly a week since the trip to Trost. Krista was sitting on a park bench waiting her for girlfriend to arrive. Ymir called earlier and asked Krista to meet her in the park. Without asking the reason, Krista cheerfully said yes. She wore a dark pink ruffle blouse, which hugged her delicate body, a light purple skirt that reached her knees, and black kitten heels.

"Hey babe, I'm here!" Krista turned to see Ymir waving at her as she approached. Ymir was wearing a short sleeved navy blue T-shirt, a black leather vest with gold buttons over it, black fingerless biker gloves, deep blue jean shorts, and black suede ankle boots. She gave Krista a kiss on the cheek.

The blonde's cheeks turned crimson. "Hi Ymir!" She sat with her on the bench. "I never asked, but why did you ask to meet me here?"

"Well, It's just that, I wanted to know... why have you been avoiding me?"

Krista placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You _know _what I'm talking about, Krista.." Ymir sighed.

Krista did know. She had purposely been avoiding Ymir. Ever since their trip to the pool, she and Annie had become closer; always talking and laughing together. Ymir has even taken to walking her home. She barely did that for Krista. She basically gave up on trying to be included and eventually started to avoid Ymir.

Krista sighed. "Yes, I have been avoiding you.." She admitted.

"But why? Did I upset you?"

Krista didn't know how to answer that. "Well, kinda..."

Ymir scratched her head. "Whadda ya mean, 'kinda'?"

"Well, it's about you and...Annie. You guys have been inseparable lately..."

Ymir was slightly shocked by this. She knew was hardly spending time with Krista. She'd wanted her to be included, but she noticed that Krista seemed uncomfortable whenever Annie was involved.

"I'm sorry, Krista.."

"Ymir, why is it that you're so friendly with her? You just met last week."

Ymir took a deep breath before answering. "You see, the thing is that.. Annie is an old friend of mine.."

"Well, why did you say you've never met her before?"

"Because...because..."

"Because, what?"

"...Because I used to be in love with her."

* * *

><p><em>Old Navy<em>

Meanwhile, Eren was in _Old Navy _trying to decide on what outfit to wear on his date with Annie tomorrow. Eren asked her if she had wanted to take a walk through the park, then take a gondola ride on a lake nearby. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He settled on a white buttoned down men's blouse, black dress pants and black dress shoes. _'Aw yeah, I got that Jaeger-Swag..' _He thought smugly as he observed himself in the full body mirror.

"Well, don't we look snazzy?" Eren turned around to see Levi smirking at him.

"Oh, hey Levi. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. But _you _look like you're dressed to impress."

"Who, me? Nah.."

"You sure? 'Cause you look like you're getting ready for a date."

"..."

"Well, are you?" _'I swear, you better not dating who I think you're dating.'_

"Uh, no.. I'm taking a photo with my family in two weeks. We're wearing black and white." _'Nice save.' _He mentally patted himself on the back.

"Oh, sweet." _'Doesn't look like he's lying...'_

Eren was glad he had a great poker face. "Not really, it's actually kinda boring."

"Hehe. Sorry to hear that. I'll see you later." Levi walked away from Eren and exited the store.

_'Phew!' _Eren let out a big breath. He didn't want Levi to know about his date with Annie. _'He may be Mikasa's cousin, but he creeps me_ _out..'_ He paid for his clothes and went home.

* * *

><p><em>Shiganshina<em> _Park _

"...Because I used to be in love with her."

Time seemed to stop for Krista. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Of course Ymir would be spending more with Annie than with her; she was the love of her life. Maybe she still is.

"Wh-What?" Was Krista managed to whimper out.

"I've know her since we were 12. She was my first real friend and overtime I started to...fall in love with her.." Ymir's cheeks reddened.

A tear slid down Krista's face. "How..."

"How, what?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN IN LOVE BEFORE?! WAS IT SERIOUS?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME?!" Krista screamed out as her eyes were flooded with tears.

Ymir was taken aback by Krista's outburst. It was highly unlikely for her to raise her voice. _'I didn't know I upset her that much...' _"Krista, please don't cry." She said as she kissed the blonde's tears away. "Of course I trust you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that you were my second choice."

"W-Was it a serious relationship?" She looked up at the tall brunette.

"Well, you see, it was actually a one-sided love." Ymir divulged.

"One-sided? You mean she never returned your feelings?" Krista inquired.

"Actually, she never _knew _about my feelings. I didn't tell her because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Krista finally calmed down. "Oh..."

"I just want you to know that I love you, and I always will."

"Oh, Ymir!" She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I love you, too.."

"Just please don't tell Annie that I used to have those feelings for her... I don't wanna have to go through a mushy confrontation..." Ymir blushed.

"Don't worry. I won't." Krista giggled. "Wanna walk me home?"

"Sure, but..."

"But what?"

"Is, uh.. is your sister home?" She asked fearfully.

Krista stared laughing. "Ymir, are you afraid of Frieda?"

"A little..." Ymir's cheeks turned crimson red.

_'That would explain why she hardly walks me home..' _Krista thought. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She winked.

"Thanks.." Ymir chuckled as she got up and walked her girlfriend home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it seemed rushed. A certain reader wouldn't stop bugging me... They know who they are... ANYWAY! I'm excited for the next chapter! The date! Once again, I must ask you to forgive Annie's OOC-ness. Now that you've read, please feel free to leave a review for me, and I'll see you when I'm back with chapter ten! :D**


	10. New Love and a Broken Heart

**A/N: Hey everyone! We're finally here! The date! I hope you like it... I must admit, I'm not really much of a romantic... But I tried my best! Enough of my babbling! Please enjoy this chapter. And remember! Reviews are an author's sustenance! So please be dears and leave a review for me when you're done! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Leonhardt House<em>

Annie sat in front of her vanity, putting in small stud silver earrings. She had on a simple, fuchsia colored dress with spaghetti straps and a magenta back bow, that reached her knees. Her hair was not in its usual bun; her short blonde hair flowed freely, though the right fringe still covered her eye. She didn't find this a bother and left it as it is. She waited patiently for Eren to pick her up. Nervously, Annie played with a silver bracelet on her wrist. She hadn't been on a date before. She'd been asked out by guys many times, but always turned them down, as she was still cautious towards people due to her abusive past. However, she knew that she could trust Eren. She could tell that he had a tortured soul. Annie could definitely relate to that.

Eren walked up to Annie's door. He was about to knock, but was struck with doubt. _'Oh God, what if I say or do something stupid? What if she thinks I look like an idiot?' _He did a quick body check and found that there was nothing wrong with his outfit. His men's blouse was clean and white like the moon. His dress pants and shoes were onyx black. He brought a jacket with him just in case it got chilly. _'Relax Eren, you look alright... You're gonna be just fine...' _Instead of knocking, he rang the doorbell. _'Everything's gonna be just fine...' _

When Annie heard the doorbell, a chill went up her spine. It _was _her first date, after all. _'Don't worry, Annie... Everything will be ok.. Eren won't try to hurt you, he isn't that kind of guy... right?' _She slipped on a pair of black peep toe wedges and headed downstairs.

As Eren waited for Annie outside, he started to look around. He noticed who lived across the street from her. _'Oh cool, Mikasa lives right across from Annie..' _After a moment, he realized something else. _'Shit.. that means Levi is right across from me! Please Annie, hurry up! I don't want Levi to see us together!' _Finally, Annie opened the door.

"Hello, Eren."

Eren held his breath. "H-Hi, Annie.." _'Wow! She looks...Amazing!'_

"Eren, are you alright?"

Eren's cheeks reddened. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine.. Shall we go?"

Annie smiled. "We shall."

* * *

><p><em>Shiganshina<em> _Park_

Eren and Annie walked along the paved path of the park, while taking in their surroundings; sakura trees to the side of them, and beyond that was a crystal blue lake.

"So Annie," Eren finally broke the ice. "Tell me about yourself.." He blushed.

"Myself? What do you want to know?"

"Umm, what do you like to do?"

"Hmmm.. I like to draw and do martial arts."

"Well, I could've already guessed that you like martial arts."

"Really? How?"

"Remember when I was about to invite you to come to Trost, and you kicked me under my feet, making me fall flat on my back?"

Annie's cheeks turned scarlet. "Oh, sorry about that.."

"It's ok. Where did you learn those moves, though?"

"Well, I didn't really learn them, I'm self-taught."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, seriously." She giggled.

"Do you think you could teach me some of your moves?"

Annie was surprised. She didn't know that Eren was interested in her fighting style. Most guys would be afraid. "I-I guess so.."

"Thanks Annie!"

Her cheeks turned red again. "No problem, Eren. So what do _you _like to do?"

"Well, I like to play video games, watch anime, and read books and manga."

"I'm not much of a video game fan, but I do like to read manga and watch anime."

"Really?" A big grin formed on Eren's face.

"Yeah, especially _No Game No Life._"

Eren's jaw dropped to the ground. "You like _No Game No Life_, too?!"

"Yes. Shiro is just too adorable and I can't get enough of Jibril, she's so kooky. But in a good way."

"I know! It's funny how Shiro has more control over her than Sora."

"Haha. Poor Sora.. I wish they would hurry up with season two! Especially with a cliffhanger like that!"

"That's what _I've _been saying!"

The two teens started laughing as they continued down the past.

* * *

><p><em>Ackerman House <em>

"See ya later, Levi! I'll be back soon!" Mikasa yelled as she was heading down the stairs. She was wearing a white tank top, black shorts that went halfway up her thighs, black and white converse, and black workout gloves.

"And just where are you going?" Asked Levi, as he stepped out of the kitchen wearing a light green T-shirt and black sweatpants with a white apron over it, yellow galoshes, yellow cleaning gloves, and a white handkerchief covering his mouth.

"I was gonna go jog around the park for a little while...Why are you wearing that?" She asked while eying his attire.

Levi pulled down his white handkerchief. "I'm wearing this because I'm cleaning the kitchen. It's filthy in there."

"Uhhh, ok..."

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"For at least two hours."

"Alright, have fun."

"Bye!" Mikasa waved as she left.

Levi grabbed a bottle of Oxy Clean and turned his attention back to kitchen. "Alright germs, It's just you and me. Let's dance." He said as he pulled his handkerchief back up.

* * *

><p><em>Shiganshina Park<em>

It's been an hour since their date started, and it had been going swimmingly. Annie had never been so comfortable around a guy before. She discovered she had some things in common with Eren: like reading, sports, anime, wondering why some people wear and do weird things in Walmart. She also found out about Eren's secret fear of spiders.

"They're so creepy! With their long legs.. and beady eyes!" Eren shuddered.

"If you ever come across one, just let me know. I'll take care of it for you." Annie chuckled.

They both walked on a bridge and looked at the water and the setting sun just above it. Eren looked at Annie, who seemed to be in deep thought. A light zephyr blew through the air, causing Annie's short hair to dance in the wind. A smile formed on Eren's face. _'She's so beautiful..'_ A few minutes later, Eren and Annie walked over to the docks where they saw two gondolas tied to the support poles. Eren carefully stepped onto one of them. It rocked, causing Eren to lose his balance, however he regained it and extended his hand to Annie. "Don't worry, it's safe." He assured.

Annie hesitated. _'I shouldn't have worn heels..' _But she trusted Eren and took his hand. He carefully lead her onto the gondola. She stumbled, but Eren caught her and held her tightly. Annie blushed, as she realized that Eren's hands were on her hips. "Th-Thank You..." She stuttered.

Eren also noticed this. "Yeah... no problem.." He grabbed the oar and stood on the front of the boat. He began to gently paddle the gondola. Annie couldn't help but admire Eren's ability to maneuver a 15-meter with such grace. He was practically glowing in the light of the sunset. Annie's face turned crimson, she couldn't help it. Eren was the only guy to have this effect on her.

Eren stopped paddling after they reached the bridge; the same one they were standing on not too long ago. He placed the oar in the boat and sat in front of Annie. Another cold wind blew, making Annie shiver. Eren took the jacket he brought and wrapped it around the blonde girl.

"Thanks, Eren." She smiled.

"So Annie, tell me...What was your life like growing up?"

Annie frowned and hung her head. How ironic. She accepted Eren's request to take her out on a date in order to take her mind off her past, and here he was asking her about it.

"Annie? Are you ok?" Eren asked, concerned.

Annie didn't answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Annie suddenly started crying. Eren couldn't help but feel guilty. _'Idiot! Look what you've done! You made her cry!' _He mentally scolded himself.

"Oh Eren, it's not your fault," Annie sobbed. "It's just that, I didn't have a good childhood.. I was constantly abused by my father.."

"What?! Your own father?!"

"He used to beat me senseless all the time, even when I made little mistakes!" She continued to cry.

"I-I don't believe it! What kind of father would do that to his own child?!" He yelled, outraged. "Annie, I'm so sorry. If I had known that this would make you so upset, I wouldn't have asked you."

Annie was touched by his compassion. "It's ok, Eren." She dried her tears. "It's just that I have a hard time trusting people. I'm afraid of being hurt.. Oh, I feel so embarassed, crying like this.." Before she knew it, Eren had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into caring embrace.

"I don't know why anyone would do that to you, but just know that I would _never _hurt you." He whispered in her ear.

"Eren..." She whispered.

A heavy wind started to blow, sending the flowers of a nearby sakura tree to fly through the air. Several of them landed in the gondola. Eren broke the embrace and picked up one of the flowers. He turned back to Annie and placed it in her hair. Annie blushed at the slight contact Eren's hands made with her face.

"Thank you, Eren." A tear slid down her face. But it wasn't a tear of sorrow. It was of joy.

* * *

><p><em>Shiganshina Park<em>

After that heartfelt moment, the teens found themselves back at the docks. Eren climbed out and helped Annie, as well. They both walked, linking arms, over to a park bench to sit. They gazed up at the still, setting sun with content thoughts.

"Eren.." Annie finally said. "Thank you.."

"For what?" He asked.

She met his gaze and said, "For being there, for making me feel better.." Tears of happiness were falling from her eyes.

"Anytime.." He said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. _'Her skin is so soft..' _Out of pure instinct, Eren claimed Annie's lips with his. He enjoyed every second before he pulled away. Both teens looked at each other with flushed faces.

"Oh my God, Annie, I'm so-" But before he could finish, Annie cupped his face with her hands and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I've been waiting for you to do that." She said with a smirk.

Eren smiled, and proceeded to wrap his arms around the blonde and lovingly kissed her on lips. Annie returned the kiss and ran her hands through his dark, brown hair. They were so involved in their passionate embrace, that they didn't notice they were being watched.

Mikasa stood 15-feet away from the lip-locked couple and was absolutely devastated. _'No..no...no...no...' _"Eren?" She whispered, but knew that he couldn't hear her. Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. _'No...this can't be...' _She fell to her knees. She was so heartbroken, that she didn't notice that the bumpy ground was scratching her exposed knees. She didn't care. The pain from her knees was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Her sorrow soon turned into anger.

_'First you take my parents, now you steal the love of my life?' _Her gloomy expression soon turned into a murderous glare. _'Annie Leonhardt... I will never forgive this... I'll set things right! I will make you pay and I will make Eren mine...by any means __necessary..'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... That was it... As you can tell, things will be heating up in the next few chapters. This one took up a lot more time than the other chapters did. I hope you enjoyed it, though! I had planned to post this chapter on Valentine's Day, but I didn't want to make you wait so long! Now please feel free to leave a review for me! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter eleven! :D**


End file.
